


I Don't Think I Could Stop

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: There was a reason that Giles was keeping Buffy at arms’ length.





	I Don't Think I Could Stop

There was a reason that Giles was keeping Buffy at arms’ length. He had told her it was because she’d become too reliant on him, she needed to be able to work independently, that his return to England was in her best interests. The reality was that he couldn’t let himself get too close to her. The more time he spent around Buffy, the more tempted he became to act on the attraction that he knew existed between them. If they were alone and she moved in closer, lips brushing his, he didn’t think he could stop himself from reciprocating.


End file.
